


Multiple, Terrible Lives

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Bodice Ripper, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of AU requests off Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labyrinth AU

**Author's Note:**

> First up, anonymous requested "Samifer Labrinth AU in which Lucifer is Jareth and Sam is Sarah. :)"

"Think, for a moment, what I’m offering, Sam," Lucifer tried, leaning in so that they were practically pressed together as they twirled on the crowded dance floor.

And Sam couldn’t deny, it was tempting (he was the one who’d summoned up the Demon King, who is not, per se, a demon, in the first place, half-assing those silly spells from his story book in an attempt to frighten Adam).

It passed, and Sam pushed himself away from Lucifer, hardening his features against the hurt he thought he saw in the king’s eyes and choking out “sorry, I need to find my little brother,” before fleeing, but for the briefest of moments Sam considered forgetting his life and home to remain here in the shadows with Lucifer.


	2. Bodice Ripper AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested "Samifer Bodice ripper Au"

The atmosphere of the party had grown stifling, and Sam’s face was still flushed from Lucifer’s (wholly inappropriate, he might add, really, did the man have no respect for the rules of decorum?) attentions, but even retreating from the ballroom, he couldn’t find a moment’s peace.

"Mr. Morningstar, you are a devil,” he declared to the balcony behind him, gripping the railing as he felt the man in question approach.

"Do you know what, Mr. Winchester," Lucifer was so close now that Sam could feel his smirk on the back of his neck, and he ought not to let that affect him so but it did. “You may be right.”


	3. Murder House AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request on tumblr "prompts? (oo) samifer ahs AU"

"What the Hell are you doing here?”

Sam shot up in the bed as if he’d been shocked, but Luke seemed to be trying to sink further into his boyfriend’s sheets, scowling, as if creating a smaller target for John’s anger.

"I referred you to another psychologist for a reason, boy." John said, stepping aside and jerking his thumb towards the doorway.

Later, Sam would go out to find Luke in the garden, secretly, while John was with another patient, and sit with him for hours, exchanging kisses and secrets until the rage Luke was vibrating with had temporarily dissipated and he sank into Sam’s arms, but now Luke had clenched his fists and set his jaw, rising slowly and defiantly from his incriminating place at Sam’s side.

On his way out, he turned to John and glared at him with such intensity Sam should have been frightened.


	4. Totally 90s AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked "Can you write a sabriel 90's hsau". Not my usual fare, but sure

This is how Sam remembers it, pressed up against the wall of the Blockbuster stockroom, a mop and bucket in one corner and a tinny radio haphazardly spitting out what might be Blink 182’s “Dammit” as Gabriel all but devoured his lips. (They were caught eventually, of course, Gabriel’s boss come to see why her cashier had taken a twenty minute break thirty minutes ago, but Gabriel swore he didn’t mind being fired, really, it just meant they could spend the rest of the summer together, uninterrupted, avoiding their classmates all over town.)

And yeah, maybe Sam was a little embarrassed to be making out with another dude in a supply closet all but wallpapered in leftover Space Jam promotional posters, but nobody had to know, and besides, Gabriel was older, and hot, and experienced, and, most importantly, into him and not Kali, despite what Ruby had heard from Bela who’d heard from Anna. For now, he didn’t care that it was wrong, or that there were several Looney Tunes characters staring him down, he just threaded his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and tilted his head back so Gabriel could widen his area of attack to include his neck.

“First time?” Gabriel murmured, surfacing briefly.

“No,” Sam said, indignantly, but he could tell Gabriel saw through the lie by the way he smirked at him, and damn if that didn’t make the blood pool in his dick, and okay, maybe it was his first time, but hopefully, if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn’t be his last.


	5. FBI Agent & Bounty Hunter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "sam is a detective who does Serious Police Work and lucifer is a bounty hunter who's always getting in his way (or the other way around - i dont really know that ship dynamic very well)"

“Am I free to go, Agent Milton?”

Sam Winchester isn’t cocky, not like his brother is, not like his dad was, but he asks as if he knows that the answer will come in terms of “when” and not “if,” and maybe it’s that quietly self-sure attitude that’s half the draw for Luke.

“That’s an interesting question, Sam.” Luke’s voice is gentle, insofar as one can be gentle during an interrogation without overstepping the bounds of propriety (and Luke would like very much to overstep the bounds of propriety with this strangely reserved and intellectual problem child of a bail enforcement agent, but he’s never had any difficulties holding himself back before, and there was no sense in picking up any new bad habits so late in his career, even for such a maddening creature as Sam). “You’re operating largely in a legal gray area here. Thanks to your new friend Crowley, you may have transcended my jurisdiction.”

At that Sam can’t hold back a slight smile, and Luke hardly faults him that. He’s got the selfsame federal agents who’ve kept him on his toes for the past five years at a standstill, powerless and going through the motions of detaining him until his latest client sends in a fancy lawyer to demand his release. Even that muted smirk has his whole face radiant, dim light of the interrogation room somehow doing his face nothing but favors, and Luke tries to remember if he knew what he was damning himself to back when he took on this beautiful boy’s case.

“Why don’t you stick to rounding up people who’ve jumped their bail, in the future?” It’s a genuine question. From the way Sam scoffs at him he can see it was not well received, maybe because, after years playing the bad cop to Michael’s good cop, his underused sincerity rang untrue, falling on ears expecting usual tricks from a usual suit. “I’d hate to see you back here in cuffs.”

“That’s a lie.” Sam was sharp, observant and clever in equal parts. He’d studied law at Stanford, once, if Luke was remembering his files correctly, and his years on the road had only heightened his already superhuman perception. He rattles the chain tethering his wrist to the table. “You like having me around.”

And Luke really would have to write a very nice recommendation letter of some kind for the intern who chose that moment to open the door and tell them Sam had been cleared and was allowed to collect his things and leave, saving him from concocting a half-truth in response, because he was guilty as charged.


End file.
